world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080714-HestonDolesOutThePain
CGA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board COLONELFUCKINGHESTON. CGA ceased responding to memo. CGT ceased responding to memo. CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: Kikate-dad runs a hand through his hair irritably. "You only get a few minutes to talk to her. She's more than a bit upset. Do you understand?" CGA: "| Got it. |" CURRENT galliardTartarol0gist CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: Lily nods. "Gotcha. I'll be gentle." CURRENT callopygianCordiality CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Mahtah nods respectfully. CURRENT automatedContraption CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: Rubi's following the group. seemingly just getting behind the rest of them CLL: He leads the group of you down a quiet hallway towards the infirmary. He stops next to a door, and opens it. "In there." CLL: Past the curtain, Sami is sitting at Balish's bedside, clutching his hand tightly in hers. CGT: "Hi, Sami," Lily says softly. "What happened to the Commander?" she says worriedly. CAC: Rubi sidesteps to let everyone else talk first... CGA: Tethys stands next to Lily, and says nothing yet. CURRENT arcaneArtisan2 CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: Seeing Sami's face, a twinge of guilt goes through Merrow. But his face remains expressionless. CCC: Mahtah solemly stands withe her hands crossed. CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: Acenia is hiding behind Merrow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGG ceased responding to memo. CLL: She doesn't take her eyes off of him. "Someone poisoned him. We found traces of DMSO and a super-plague on his hands." CGA: "| That's awful. |" Tethys says quietly. "| Hope he gets better. |" CCC: Mahtah tries not to flinch at the mention of DMSO. CGT: "Oh God. I'm sorry to hear that." She pauses. "If this is a bad time, we can come back later. It's not like we'll be going anywhere." She chuckles wryly. CGT: "Kinda comes with the whole 'confined to quarters with no internet' thing." CAA: "Has he regained consciousness since it happened?" CLL: "Yes... but he doesn't remember anything. He's lost at least 15 years." CAA: "15 years?" CAA: The wheels start turning in Merrow's head. CLL: Tears well up inside her eyes. "He didn't even know we weren't..." CGT: Lily's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, then back down in sympathy. CLL: She coughs and shakes her head. "Sorry, you needed to see me, on business." CGT: Acenia buries her face in Merrow's back. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Yeah. Me and Tethys were gonna ask if we could come out of solitary, along with Mari, wherever she went." CGA: "| Sorry to have caused so much trouble for you when things like this were happening... |" CGT: "Yeah. I kind of feel like shit for pulling a juvenile stunt like that now." CLL: "I just want to know why." CGA: She sighs. "| I was drunk. I think the other two were, too. We were gonna have a picnic, so we decided the best way to get there was to take a rotocraft. |" CAC: "(I kind of want to know too)" CGA: "| And then the thing beeped and warned us that we were getting attacked, so we uh, took out the turrets to not die. |" CGA: "| And maybe set a few people on fire in spite. |" CGT: "the molotov cocktail was her idea, I'd just like to say for the record." CGT: *The CAA: (( Jesus, you guys. )0 CGA: "| Yes, I admit, it was. |" CLL: "I want to know why you all conveniently decided you needed to take that ride, at the same time that someone else broke into the Armory, and took the DMSO." CCC: Mahtah averts her eyes. CGT: "Holy shit, seriously? When the Hell did THAT happen?" CGA: "| Well, we didn't need, it, but there were no motorcycles or cool cars around. |" CAC: Rubi leans her back against a wall. Silently shaking her head. CGA: "| So the next best thing was a rotocraft. |" CGT: Acenia steps out into the hallway. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow's face remains blank, but he looks to Acenia behind him, his facial expression saying "What should we do?" CAA: Oh, Merrow steps out too before giving her that face then. CLL: "It's also amusing that this happened at the same time that Darmok decided to challenge Balish to a fight, and Merrow decided to come talk to me about sex." CGT: She suppresses a giggle. "Did he ask about whipped cream at all?" CURRENT cthonicCatamite CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok scowls at Ļily. Ͼ CGA: "| Darmok challenged Balish? We just invited him to our picnic. |" CLL: "He did, in fact. What do you know, Lily?" CAA: (( Oh, Darmok's here too? )) CCC: ((yes...?)) CGT: "My dad's got me on an assignment to learn the kinks of everyone on base as part of The Talk." She grins. "Merrow's response was...enlightening." CAA: (( Merrow is trying to silently decide whether to come clean to Heston with Acenia, but if Darmok is here, he would want Darmok's advice too )) CGA: "| And... pfeheheh, not sure about Merrow. |" CGA: "| But the Condesce seemed preeeeetty mad earlier... |" CGA: She glances at Merrow and Acenia. "| Heheh, I think I may know why. |" CLL: Sami wipes her tears away, then goes back to clutching Balish's hand. "You have one chance to come clean to me. Right now. Tell me everything, and we'll work this out without you being in trouble." CAA: "Darmok?" Merrow motions Darmok over to look at a picture of something he has on his phone, then once Darmok has seen it, nods towards Heston, as though to say "Should I show her?" CAA: It's the picture of the assassination orders. CGT: Acenia comes back in and hides behind Merrow once more. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Darmok nods. CCC: ((i'm back at my comp sorry)) CAA: "Commander....it was my hope not to show you this, because I fear it will hurt you even more than what has already happened. But I fear the truth is the only way we can move forward." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. Ͼ CAA: He hands Sami his phone, showing the assassination orders that Balish signed. CGA: "| Come clean? Alright... we *were* the ones who broke into the kitchen and made pizzas, I admit it, but only some of us. |" CAC: Rubi raises a brow scratching her chin. CLL: Sami raises her eyebrow, and reads over the assassination order. "Yes, I found that in his desk. Merrow, where did you get this?" CGT: Acenia wants to vanish. No. Not to exist. At all. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow looks pained to tell the full truth here. "It was discovered by one of us, who the Commander then blackmailed into a most unfortunate circumstance, and sent to me, before the Commander attempted to force the discoverer into a....unfortunate relationship against her will. It had been brought to our attention that Commander Balish has arranged an insurgency within the Troll Military, prepared to pefo a coup d'etat, among the results of which would be the elimination of all half-bloods, and the enslavement of all humans." CAC: "WHAT." CGA: "| Holy shit, what? |" CGT: Acenia would be interested in going ghost gourd now. If she is capable. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "You weren't listening during the meeting, Tethys? This is old news, stay focused." CAA: "It seems he had been taken by the madness of the Highbloods. Our initial informant had a measure that could be taken to cure him of this madness." CAA: "We did not specify that it was Commander Aggaro to her at the time, Mavico." CGA: "| No, I mean, I knew like half of that. But the beginning part is fucked up. |" CGT: "Riiight. Forgot." CGA: "| And, yeah, didn't know it was him. |" CLL: "Your... informant? Who is your informant?" CGT: Acenia is gone. It's like she was never there. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow sighs. "An entity on the other side known as Libby. An oracle, allegedly, and the mother of one of our players." CLL: "And how did you get in contact with her." CAC: Rubi gets weak in the knees and sits with her back against the wall. looking absolutely distraught CAA: "The information was confirmed by another entity on the Other Side who we have previously had contact with, one Scarlet, who is also the mother of another player." CAA: "She contacted us via a device that was provided to Scarlet's daughter, which appears to have alien technology allowing its connection to their network, bypassing the communications network of the base entirely." CAA: "When she provided us with the mechanism by which we, it is hoped, cured the Commander of his madness, we met her in person, for a split second, via some sort of portal." CGT: "You met Libby?" Lily blurts out. CGA: "| What? What the heck is all of- what?! |" CAA: Merrow looks at Lily in sudden realization that he probably should have told her. "I'm sorry, Mavico. Time was too short to let you be there." CAA: "She assured us you would see her soon." CGT: "What...what did she look like?" CLL: "Where is this... device?" CAA: "Paper white skin. No hair. Scar tissue covering her eye sockets." CGT: "THAT'S what she meant about 'underneath the blindfold'." She smiles to herself.. "Worrying over nothing like usual." CAA: "Device may have been the incorrect word....it was a powdered 'stim,' which was applied to the clothing of the person who he had forced into a kismesis against her will. The powder was absorbed into his skin when he attempted to dis-" Merrow chokes on this a bit "disrobe her." CLL: "Where is the device that allowed you communication?" CAA: "Oh." CAA: "It is in the possession of Scarlet's daughter. I could see if she would allow me to bring it to you, if you would let me see her? I fear she may be somewhat embarrassed to be seen in person right now." CLL: "Have her bring it to me here. This instant." CAA: Merrow winces. CAA: "Acenia? I know this must be hard for you, but please. I....I think Colonel Heston needs this." CAA: "I will hold your hand if you need it." CAA: "I'm sorry, Colonel, I assumed she was still in the room and simply hiding. I will see if I can find her for you." CGT: Acenia reappears. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT ceased responding to memo. CAA: "Oh!" CLL: Sami holds out her hand expectantly. "Let me see the device, Acenia." CGT: Acenia produces the YLIP, runs her hand along the side, and lets it power up, being careless about any errant blood drops. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: She pulls up the file outlining the plan of Balish and hands the device to Sami before grabbing another roll of bandages and leaving the room. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow looks after Acenia, a pained expression on his face, like he wants to follow her, and dithers between looking at Heston and the door. CGT: She waves him off. "Go. I can take it from here. She needs you right now." CLL: Sami spends a few moments glancing at it, then captchalogues the YLIP, and pulls out her mobile. CAA: Merrow nods, and runs after Acenia. CLL: "Kikate, inform the parents. The base is going on full analog. No internet, no outside communications." CGT: "Haha, Dad's gonna be pissed." CLL: She snaps her phone shut, and looks at all the kids. "I know you are responsible for what happened. Regardless of how noble your intentions were, you have compromised the base's security, and your safety. You are ALL confined to your rooms." CAC: "(see how that works out.)" Rubi leaves glaring at balish. CCC: Mahtah nods hesitantly. "Understood..." CLL: She opens her mobile. "One last thing. Reinforce all the vents, and Weld the grates shut." CGA: Tethys huffs. "| I will say, I genuinely didn't know any of that shit, and I am very, very confused. And kind of glad I won't see them any more. |" CGA: "| So, understood. |" CCC: She visibly flinches at this." CLL: Sami's breath hitches in her throat. "Get out of my sight." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok bows silently, and heads for his room. Ͼ CCC ceased responding to memo. CGA: Tethys goes back to her room with a very, very confused look on her face. CAC ceased responding to memo. CGT: "This is bullshit," she mutters under her breath, but heads back to her room anyways. CCC: Mahtah leaves the room visibly shaking.